vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Doofenshmirtz
Summary Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz is a 47 year old self-proclaimed "evil" scientist hailing from the country of Drusselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. As his daughter has stated, he isn't really evil in the traditional sense, just overly dramatic, eccentric, obsessive, and generally clueless. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-B physically. Varies from 10-C to 8-B with most inventions, Low 2-C with Accelerateinator and Do-Over-Inator Name: Heinz Doofenshmirtz Origin: Phineas and Ferb Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Broadway Force. With preparation time, he has access to: Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Numerous of his inventions shoot out standard energy blasts), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Transformation, Magnetism Manipulation, Deconstruction, Age Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Biological Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Clairvoyance (Can locate monster trucks), Size Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (World's Largest Firecracker), Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Removing videos, blocking broadcasts, Pop-Up-inator, etc.), Air Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fusionism, Memory Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Invisibility, Cloth Manipulation, Static Electricity Manipulation, Social Influencing (Several of his inators are made to influence the population through non-Mind Manipulation means), Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Tracking Device/Camera Bot), Thread Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Least Likely-inator, Eat-It-All-Inator, etc.), Probability Manipulation, Teleportation, Hair Manipulation, Paper Manipulation (Confetti-inator), Perception Manipulation (Eye-Fog-Inator), Fear Manipulation (Worst-Fear-inator), Shapeshifting (Impression-Inator) Attack Potency: Possibly City Block level physically (Has occasionally fought against Perry the Platypus, who can harm him). Varies from Below Average level to City Block level with most inventions (With preparation time, Doofenshmirtz has been able to create many devices and machines that could harm him), Universe level+ with Accelerateinator and Do-Over-Inator (Capable of destroying spacetime, if they malfunction) Speed: High Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic (He can keep up with Perry in a fight) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Possibly City Block Class Durability: City Block level (Tanked the upper portion of his building exploding and was more frustrated than anything else. Survived an enormous ball of aluminium foil colliding with him. Doofenshmirtz has survived building-destroying explosions point blank numerous times, and has also been shown to survive getting stomped on by a skyscraper-sized robot capable of smashing large buildings, and casually ripping towers out of the ground) Stamina: Incredibly high (Can still go on in a fight even after receiving several burns all over his body) Range: Standard melee range physically, up to Low Multiversal with prep time (He can travel to parallel universes) Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' His inventions Intelligence: Supergenius, but mostly lacks common sense. Weaknesses: Incompetent, unable to overcome various childhood traumas. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) Stewie's Profile (Both at Low 2-C, Speed equalized, both had a month of prep, both were bloodlusted) Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) Jumba's Profile (Both had a month of prep and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Super Scientists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Scientists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Age Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Morality Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Life Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Thread Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hair Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Paper Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Probability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2